


Admiral and Commander

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: 5 years after the Reaper War, Shepard and Hackett are attending an Alliance Officers Ball.





	Admiral and Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinderWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/gifts).



> Ok so this was a first for me as I’ve never written about Hackett, and only have tid bits of writing involving Femshep. This story is an established relationship between the two and it’s to be believed that they have been together for a few years. Hope you enjoy TinderWulf!
> 
> Quick Note: VR Day is ‘Victory over Reapers’

“Today marks the 5 year anniversary of VR day. Many of us can still remember amassing the fleets above Earth in our attempt to stop the Reapers.” 

Hackett sighed as he recited his opener in the mirror. The Alliance Officers Ball was always a vexatious event to him, even more so now that he was retired. Officers showing their medals that were won in battle, sharing stories of heroism and bravery. Hackett never understood the purpose for the revelry. Most of the officers commanded from the rear while their men were in the thick of the fighting. They didn’t earn the medals that were given. He’s handed out so many himself to people who didn’t deserve them. 

As he fixed his tie, he did see one woman who deserved every accolade that was ever given to her. 

“You always made it sound as if the speeches were easy to give, who would have thought you spent all of your time in front of the mirror?” 

Jane Shepard sauntered into the room with a smile, eyes calm and full warmth. She was much more relaxed in the recent years since announcing her retirement from the military. The Council begged her to stay on in her role as the galaxies savior, but after the war she had seen her fair share of fatigues and protocol. 

As she approached Hackett from behind, her hands circled around his chest and up to his neck. “All this time looking at yourself, and you still haven’t learned how to properly fix your tie.” Jane said with humor in her voice. 

“Fatigues always covered it up before, but a suit is an entirely different enemy.” Hackett responded with some humor of his own. “And besides, if I watch you do it a few more times, I think I’ll be ready to give it my all.” 

They both chuckled at the thought. Hackett could command entire fleets of warships without second guessing a single decision, but Jane knew she would be straightening his tie for years to come. 

Hackett slowly turned around to face Shepard and take in the view. He’s seen her so many times over the years, her red hair perfectly framing the soft color of her face. The strong confident stance that she carried with her always whether she was facing down an enemy, or resolving diplomatic relations. Of course, the only diplomatic relations that she has had to resolve recently were when he was being stubborn about where he wanted to eat. 

“Have I told you today how absolutely radiant you look?” Hackett spoke from the heart as he took in the sight of the great Commander Shepard in her evening dress. 

Jane smirked, “Only about a dozen times, and you aren’t looking too bad yourself.” 

She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and went in for a kiss. “But we can’t sit here all night talking about how good we look, we have a party to go to.” 

“Don’t remind me. I can’t stand these suit and tie events. Everyone always acts so pretentious. Give me a group of marines and a mess hall, and I’ll throw a party the galaxy would never forget.” 

“And you think I enjoy them?” Jane laughed “This dress and these heels make me more uncomfortable than a Krogan at a Salarian Genophage history lesson. Besides, it’s only for tonight. The rest of the people in attendance will go on with their strict military lives, while we get to go home and tell each other how good we look.” With a wink, Jane let go of Hackett and walked towards the bedroom door. “Oh and Steven.” 

“Yes my love?” 

“You may want to comb your hair.” 

Hackett turned once more to the mirror to realize how disheveled he looked. 

He laughed. 

Hard to believe I was once in charge of her.

——————————————————————

The Ball went as to be expected. High ranking officers gloating about their service medals, all while keeping their wives and husbands alone to fend for themselves. Hackett’s speech was followed with thunderous applause and he was afterwards mobbed by former colleagues and admirers, all wanting to get a chance to speak with arguably the most famous Admiral in Alliance history. Or so he thought, as upon closer inspection, many of the people in attendance seemed to be crowding around the Savior of Humanity instead. That was something Shepard could never quite escape. The First Human Spectre. The woman who had saved the council during the attack from Sovereign, stopped The Collectors, turned her back on Cerberus and most importantly, defeated the greatest threat the Milky Way had ever faced. 

Her smiles and laughter when she was approached were always genuine, but anyone who knew her best recognized when it was becoming too much. Just as she had seen during her military service, those who had fought closely with her were always there to lend a hand. 

Major Alenko tapped his glass to silence the crowd and announce his engagement to Dr. Chloe Michel, giving Jane an approving nod. She nodded in return, but knew it would only grant her a few seconds of freedom. As she expected, most of the crowd was huddled around her again asking for pictures, and requesting to hear the stories of her exploits. At this point she was separated from Hackett by the mob, and saw no means of escape. 

Hackett rubbed his head in frustration, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jack, now a respected albeit contrary officer in the Alliance. 

“Looks to me like you want to get the fuck outta here. I can help with that, but it’s gonna cost you.” 

“And what, pray tell, do I posses that I could possibly offer to you Jack?” 

“See that I don’t get court-marshaled.” 

With that, Jack made her way over to the bar and in a matter of moments was lifting the bartender in a swirl of blue energy several feet off the ground. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I’M CUT OFF?” 

Hackett didn’t have to think twice about what to do. As the crowd turned to see the commotion, he hurriedly went to where Shepard was and grabbed her hand. “Now’s our chance.” 

They were gone before anyone could notice, with the sounds of a certain biotic and smashed tables behind them. 

——————————————————————

“I hope she didn’t hurt the poor guy. Salarians aren’t the most sturdy of races.” Jane said as she laughed and peered out over the Wards from the sky car. 

“You’ve always had a way of bringing out the best in people, or the worst in this case.” Hackett let out a hearty laugh. “I’ll have to make a few calls in the morning to fix this.” 

Jane smiled at the thought. “Glad to see that military life hasn’t changed her completely. Some people keep that certain charm.” 

“You’ve certainly kept that military bravado. I don’t believe you have worn a dress since last years Ball.” Hackett turned to give Jane a quick smile. 

“What can I say? I’ve kept that certain charm.” 

——————————————————————

The two lovers entered their apartment with tired steps. Jane carrying her heels in one hand with her other locked with Stevens’. Her apartment that was gifted to her by Anderson escaped the war with minimal damage, and with the perks that come with being the savior of the galaxy, the few repairs that were needed were no trouble at all. The poker room had been converted to a more traditional lounge area. A couch placed in front of the small fireplace made for a more homely feel. Hackett’s suggestion mostly. He would never admit this to Jane, but the giant windows surrounding the living area made him feel too exposed. For a man who spent most of his carrier in starships, he much preferred the small surroundings of the lounge. 

Jane plopped rather unceremoniously onto the couch, allowing herself to stretch away the excitement of the day. Meanwhile, Hackett made his way to the bar. He fetched two wine glasses and an expensive bottle of Asari wine. The name was lost to him, and he wasn’t going to embarrass himself with an attempt to pronounce it. 

He poured the red liquid into both glasses and made his way to the couch where Jane was waiting with loving eyes. He handed her a glass, and sat himself down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. The two lovers slowly sipped their wine and watched the flames dancing in the fire place. No words were shared immediately, but the moment was intimate nonetheless. 

After a short time of enjoying the calmness of the setting, Jane was the first to speak. 

“Do you think the rest of the galaxy is enjoying a moment like this? Maybe not in an expensive apartment, sipping wine while staring at a fireplace, but just a moment where nothing is wrong, and everything is as it should be.” 

Hackett cleared his throat, not quite expecting the question. “It’s been 5 years since the end of the war. I’m sure moments like this have made their way into peoples lives at some point.” 

“5 years. Seems like it was just yesterday that we weren’t sure if any of us would see the next sunrise.” 

Hackett guided his hand to Jane’s chin, and gave it a small tilt. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. 

“My dear Jane, being here with you is better than waking up to any sunrise.” 

The two lovers stared into each others eyes, full of warmth, full of life, full of happiness. The kisses once more as the fireplace kissed the walls with their loving silhouettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I sure do hope that you enjoyed the story. Merry Christmas!


End file.
